


Slip of the...

by ithinkimightstay



Series: #malecweek201707 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Week 2017, Romantic Fluff, The Proposal - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, from the pan, in front of a fire, into the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimightstay/pseuds/ithinkimightstay
Summary: [ficlet] Alec has never been this nervous before. Not when he received his first rune, not when he stepped into the rune circle to become parabatai with Jace, nor when he had to save Magnus from the burning wraths of hell. And he was pretty sure that that little box in his pocket was primarily responsible for all this.Prompt: WeddingWritten for Day 3 of Malecweek2017 hosted by umkasandiary @tumblr(since there's no Shadowhunters episode this week)





	Slip of the...

"This one I had made when I became the High Warlock of Brooklyn…" 

Magnus leaned on Alec's chest, the embers of the fire flush on their skin; the large posh carpet softening their seat. There was wine and cheese and making out and when one of his usual rings caught the light of the fire, Alec was suddenly interested about them. 

Alec opens his palm and Magnus drops it in so that he could take a better look at it. The ring looked old, inscribed in a language that Alec could not understand, marked with the insignia of what Alec could only guess as cat eyes glowing in the dark. But it was not as old as the one that glittered beside it.

Magnus laughed as he pulled it out. "This… I stole from the Queen of France."

"The Queen of France!?" Alec reiterates, a bit louder than he was intending. 

Magnus then tells the story of how he had kidnapped the Queen and was in much need of jewelry than the Queen did.

"What about this one?" Alec asks curious, clasping Magnus's left hand in his large, callous ones, seemingly shaking as he slips something into one of his slender fingers.

For a moment, the only sound that was audible was the crackling of the fire and the wine buzzing through his ears. Magnus looked hard at the single white gold band on his left ring finger, its luster catching the glimmer of the fire. It was real. He was speechless. They both were. 

Panic starts to swell up within Magnus, the hairs at the back of his neck jumping like a startled cat, and before he could say or do anything, Alec wraps him up in his big, strong arms, unwilling to let go or be dissuaded with his decision.

They had both talked about it. They both knew the conditions this was going to need. And Alec, well, he was prepared to take on that storm when it came. With or without anyone's consent because goddammit, he was going to make this man his, enough for anyone within a thousand miles to see. Enough for anyone to recognize, including Magnus. Try as he might to struggle, Magnus was not going to back out of this one.

"Someday." Alec whispers, sliding his left hand into Magnus's to clink the two bands of metal together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ❤. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is children so be sure to bookmark this series to find more!


End file.
